


绝对领域 02

by GuduPaopao



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuduPaopao/pseuds/GuduPaopao





	绝对领域 02

02

王俊凯回到组织的第一件事情就是找王源。组织内有个Beta新人对他揶揄道：“师兄！灰姑娘回他宿舍——”这话还没说完便被王俊凯狠狠瞪了一眼，遂战战兢兢收了话尾躲到王俊凯看不到的地方去了。  
本该是第一时间向上级汇报任务完成，王俊凯也顾不及那么多，一心拴在王源身上。他跑到王源宿舍，门口守着几个穿着白大褂的人，神色紧张，除了背对着他的那个人以外都看见了他，向他行礼。  
背对着他的是个女人，也正是研究这个缩小药物的人，名叫安娜，是个Beta。此时她正不顾形象的拍着王源宿舍门口，喊叫着：“王源儿！让我进去！我再看看！会有办法了！”  
王俊凯心脏几乎是在那一瞬间漏了半拍，生怕王源有什么闪失，毕竟那药物研制得匆忙，还有一些不足之处，但那些不足之处被研究室视为机密，所以王俊凯没办法知道，如今听到那人的只字片语，凭空多出了许多猜想。  
王俊凯拽过安娜的手臂没有控制力道，安娜吃痛地尖叫了一声转身拍了他一下：“你干嘛！”  
“王源儿他怎么了？”  
听到王俊凯这么问，安娜也变得支支吾吾，脸上带着因自己研制的东西出了问题的羞愧，道：“他…他没有变回来……”  
自己心里不好的猜测没被证实令王俊凯心里小小松了口气，从口袋里掏出属于王源宿舍的钥匙正准备开门又被安娜阻止：“等一下！我团队内有个孩子是Alpha，你等我们走远了再开门。”然后不等王俊凯开口，安娜便叹了口气补了句：“可能因为药物问题……王源发情期提前了……”  
特殊的宿舍不会让气息都不会透出来，当王俊凯打开门的那一瞬间立刻被王源身上散发出的浓郁气息席卷，那股甜腻的味道足以令他动情。为了这次的任务，王源身上不能留下他的味道，他有好长一段时间没有触碰王源，甚至连接吻都不曾，一想即将触碰到的是发情期间的王源，王俊凯下身几乎硬得发疼。  
王俊凯视线里出现王源的时候王源正狼狈地倒在床上，后穴塞着震动棒，最大功率地安抚着他的后穴。还是那具少年身型，撑不起这发情期间巨大的情欲，王源浑身泛着粉色，阴茎不断溢出粘稠的液体，夺眶而出的眼泪顺着泪痕消失在发间，看到王俊凯，仿佛是看到了救命稻草，朝王俊凯伸手要人抱抱。  
王俊凯伸手抓住王源的手臂将王源搂入怀里，哪怕内心因王源而躁动他也仍旧是抓住机会就要逗弄一下王源，他命令自己冷静，按耐住自己去摸王源后穴的动作，改为搂着王源不安分扭动的腰身，柔声问道：“舒服么，恩？”  
他意指王源用的震动棒，王源听他这么一问，哭得委屈，又压不住口中泄出的呻吟：“你那么久没有回来，我难受……”  
王俊凯手指拂过王源阴茎顶端，伸出舌尖勾去指尖的粘稠，欲望烧红了眼睛：“所以呢，王源儿？你希望我怎么做，你教教我。”  
王源凑上去吻他，祈求他口中的唾液能够解身上几分燥热，手摸到王俊凯胯间，解开了裤子从内裤里掏出巨物，在手中揉搓。  
“用这个。”王源说，“用这个……插进我后面……”  
王俊凯伸手握住王源翘着的物件，发出低沉地笑声：“身体变小，这里也跟着变小了，后面呢？后面能吃得进我的东西吗？”   
王源微微撑起身，拔出后穴的震动棒，王俊凯这才发现王源用的还是那个不常用的小一号的震动棒，顿时眼底溢满笑意，温柔地吻住王源，任由王源自己动作，把他的阴茎抵到那湿淋淋的后穴上。   
身体各处都有变化，王源后面要吞入王俊凯的东西变得更加吃力，直到王俊凯完完全全捅进去，王源觉得自己都要被撕裂了，但精神上又有说不出的满足，他无法像平常一样克制住自己，好不让王俊凯那么得意，他甚至是无法抑制住自己的泪水，只能任由自己的眼泪不断往下掉，如果王俊凯这个时候还释放Alpha的气息将他吞噬，那他一定会立刻昏死过去。  
王俊凯吻上他的眼尾，诱哄王源打开内器官让他更加深入，好在是发情期间，王源格外听他的，甚至摆动臀部主动让插在体内的那个东西去磨自己舒服的地方。  
巨物在后穴间抽送，王源被顶弄得舒服，也不压抑自己的声音，甚至故意凑到王俊凯耳边撩他，能清楚地感受到王俊凯为他疯狂，后穴含着的东西变得胀大。  
王俊凯忽然笑，嗅着王源身上的味道说道：“感觉真奇妙，你连声音都变了……”他把王源放倒在床上，扛起他细瘦的腿架在自己肩上，扣着王源的腰更用力地操弄，“像是回到了你这个年纪的时候，早早地就把你给办了。”  
“啊哈…恩…唔恩……你、你很开心吧……”  
他咬着王源的下唇，像嘬奶一样一下一下嘬出声响：“我当然开心，你是我的人。”  
王源心里忽然涌起一阵悲凉，他当然也喜欢王俊凯，喜欢到愿意让王俊凯标记他，但他们因为职业关系，能这样做爱就已经是一种过分的宣誓主权了，标记是不可能的，上头有绝对的手段让他们服从命令，违抗的下场就是生不如死。  
察觉到身下的人的心不在焉，王俊凯问怎么了，摸上王源的乳首令王源回过神，王源说没怎么。  
“小东西。”王俊凯调笑了一句，更加卖力地在王源身上动作，桎梏了他的双手扣在脑袋上方，平坦的胸口春色展露无遗，连浅褐色的乳尖仿佛都染上了粉红，在他火热的视线下变得硬挺。  
王源在高潮时唤了一声王俊凯的名字，尾音带着情欲，飘进了王俊凯心口。王俊凯抽出自己的东西，俯下身将王源那根东西含浸在口中给他清理，将王源喷射出来的粘稠也吞入腹中，王源舒服到连腿根都在颤抖，像只小猫一样被王俊凯翻过身，腰身凹出好看的弧度。  
舌头滑溜得像条小蛇，在王源未闭紧的后穴舔弄，王俊凯甚至还尝到了属于他自己的精液的味道，和王源的气息交织在一起，令他更加兴奋。  
他让王源夹紧双腿，阴茎插入腿缝，这里远不如王源火热的后穴舒服，但为了防止自己把持不住射在王源内器官里让王源怀孕，他不得不这么做。  
王俊凯在王源腿缝间射出的液体喷溅到王源的小腹上，王源伸手摸了一把随后又擦在王俊凯的肩上，他稍稍撑起身让王俊凯躺下手横到他面前，他真在王俊凯手臂上被王俊凯卷入怀中。  
正常情况下王源的发情期会持续两到三天，但现在这个状况显然只是药物副作用引起的发情反应，射过一次后王源明显平静了下来，在王俊凯怀里老老实实窝了一会儿。  
或许是心里还是对刚才无法克制自己的行为略有不甘，王源心里一直惦记着要整整王俊凯，此时不明白王源心中所想的王俊凯伸手绕了绕王源的发尾，问道：“刚才有个人说你是灰姑娘。”  
王源不清楚王俊凯当时听到别人调侃他时的反应，他本人是对这种话没什么感觉，却会记到心里：“灰姑娘十二点会变回去，我呢？我倒好，直接发情了。”  
王俊凯笑了笑，手从王源的腰窝滑到臀部，冷不防被王源挠了一爪子：“抬头让我好好看看，看你这样子还乖不乖。”  
王源埋着头并不顺着王俊凯的话，腿在挣扎间碰到王俊凯又变硬了的下体，哪里肯让王俊凯称心如意，扣住了王俊凯的手腕，使力想要把王俊凯的手往后掰。谁料，体型变小也正意味着他此时的力气也变化了，根本比不过王俊凯，王俊凯翻身将他压在身下，撑开了他的腿又将自己的东西嵌入了柔软的后穴。  
“你这样可是未成年，我算不算是在犯罪。”王俊凯问他，更用力地操弄着王源。  
王源被他顶得说不出一句完整的话，感觉到王俊凯把双手放到了他胸口，他下意识地握住王俊凯的手腕，只听得王俊凯附身在他耳边说了一句：“那就赶快变回来，逮捕我吧，特工先生。”

 

TBC


End file.
